Secret Tattoo
by Kirah69
Summary: Callen no puede resistir el tatuaje de Einstein en el brazo de Eric. -No me esperaba que tuvieras un tatuaje. -¿Quién dijo que solo tengo uno?


—Einstein, ¿eh?—comentó casualmente Callen, mirando la pantalla de la armería de pie junto a Eric.

—Ya, es raro—no sería el primero que se lo dijera, pero a él le encantaba.

—No, no, es... apropiado para ti—se apresuró en aclarar—. Aunque no me esperaba que tuvieras un tatuaje.

—¿Quién dijo que solo tengo uno?—le miró de reojo sonriente.

Callen sintió un hormigueo en su vientre, aunque sabía que Eric no escondía ninguna segunda intención tras esa mirada.

—¿Me lo enseñas?—le devolvió la sonrisa tanteándolo.

—Um... bueno... Es uno de esos tatuajes que solo enseñas a cierto tipo de personas—sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosado.

—¿A cierto tipo? ¿Qué cierto tipo?—preguntó curioso.

—Ya sabes... las personas con las que... te acuestas.

—Oh—Callen arqueó las cejas. Así que Eric tenía un tatuaje en un lugar íntimo. Solo esperaba no ponerse duro allí mismo pensando en ello—. Me gustaría verlo.

Eric le miró sorprendido. Callen mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla. Le daba la oportunidad de dejarlo pasar como una broma, no quería que su relación acabara siendo incómoda si Eric no estaba interesado.

—Podría enseñártelo—se notaron los nervios en su voz por mucho que intentó disimularlos.

Callen asintió con la cabeza y la conversación terminó allí. Aunque esperaba que no fuera la última vez que hablaban del tema.

Sin embargo, los días siguientes fueron tan ajetreados con nuevos casos que no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de hablar a solas, solo pudieron intercambiar miradas cómplices. Cuando Callen vio que el joven se ponía nervioso cerca de él, supo que estaba interesado. Entonces comenzó a tocarlo de forma casual, presionando sus hombros cuando estaban juntos, colocando la mano en la zona baja de su espalda cuando pasaba a su lado, y Eric no lo rechazó ni una sola vez. Le alegraba saber que tenía una oportunidad, pero la espera lo estaba matando y los casos no les dejaban tiempo libre.

Cuatro días después, Callen ya no podía esperar más. Llegó a la oficina con Hanna tras interrogar a unos testigos y tenían media hora antes de realizar una videoconferencia; no era lo que tenía pensado, pero no aguantaba más. Se acercó a Eric, que estaba a punto de almorzar, y colocó una mano en su cintura.

—¿Puedes apagar las cámaras de la sala de interrogatorios?—le preguntó, presionando ligeramente el cuerpo contra su espalda.

—Ah... S-sí, claro—no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso, pero su cuerpo casi temblaba al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Entonces... creo que es hora de que me enseñes ese tatuaje. ¿Te parece?

—U-uhn... sí...—su rostro se puso rojo al instante.

Callen fue primero a la sala de interrogatorios y un minuto después Eric estaba allí. Se veía tan nervioso que Callen comenzó a preocuparse, no quería forzarle a hacer nada.

—Oye, si no estás seguro de esto, podemos olvidarlo—sonreía, intentando quitarle tensión a la situación.

Se sorprendió cuando Eric comenzó a reír.

—Es propio de ti decir algo así—se acercó a Callen, que estaba apoyado contra la mesa, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron—. Si no estuviera seguro no habría venido aquí.

—Así que no era mi imaginación—alargó la mano y le agarró por la cadera.

—Supongo que no. ¿Pero realmente quieres hacerlo aquí? Aunque haya apagado las cámaras, podría venir cualquiera—a pesar de sus palabras, deslizaba su mano por el brazo de Callen provocativamente.

—No hemos tenido ni un minuto estos días y no sé cuándo lo tendremos. Sinceramente, no puedo esperar más—deslizó los dedos bajo su camiseta y tocó la caliente piel.

Las caderas de Eric se agitaron y Callen sintió su entrepierna palpitar ante una reacción tan adorable.

—Tenemos unos veinte minutos, deberíamos darnos prisa entonces.

Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y Callen ya no pudo resistir más. Se levantó de la mesa y lo empujó contra la pared. Tomó aquellos carnosos y perfectos labios rosados con los suyos. Llevaba tanto, tanto tiempo queriendo besar aquellos seductores labios. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer, lo que ya estaban haciendo, iba en contra de todas sus propias normas, de todas sus creencias. Confraternizar de ese modo con un compañero de trabajo era peligroso, pero Eric Beale era diferente, aún no entendía por qué, pero merecía la pena hacer una excepción con él.

Mientras sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, Callen llevó las manos a su trasero y lo agarró con fuerza. Era evidente que hacía surf, no cualquier informático tenía un trasero tan firme como el suyo. Eric ahogó un gemido en su boca y adelantó las caderas, presionando contra su paquete.

—Ya estás duro, pensaba que eras hetero—le dijo Eric, restregándose contra él.

—He tenido... algunas experiencias, aunque nunca he reaccionado tanto.

—¿Así que esto es culpa mía?—sonrió, llevando la mano hasta el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Completamente—le besó de nuevo, consiguiendo un dulce gemido cuando succionó su lengua—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Gay, completamente—respondió sin dudarlo.

—¿De verdad? Parecías demasiado nervioso, pensé que sería tu primera vez con un hombre.

—Lo siento, no soy virgen—rió, sintiendo que su rostro volvía a sonrojarse—. Pero estoy nervioso porque eres tú. No me esperaba esto.

—Ngh... Tenemos que hablar, mucho, pero...

—Veinte minutos.

—Sí, así que muéstrame.

Callen se apartó, apenas medio paso. Eric se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y, cuando iba a bajar la cinturilla de los calzoncillos lo justo para dejarle ver el tatuaje, Callen se los bajó junto a los pantalones de un tirón. Su miembro ya estaba erecto, con una gota brotando de la punta. Por un momento solo vio la verga y se relamió los labios, después miró sorprendido los tatuajes.

—¿En serio?

—Soy un friki, ¿qué esperabas?—miró hacia otro lado, pensando que a esas alturas sus mejillas debían de parecer ya un semáforo.

—No, es... original.

A la izquierda una cruz azul con flechas en cada extremo y a la derecha dos círculos rojos con una A y una B debajo de ellos. Callen acarició los dibujos, tan cerca del escaso vello que tenía en el pubis. Sintió que la respiración del joven se aceleraba.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer un chiste—le advirtió, colocándose las gafas intentando poner una expresión seria.

—¿Un chiste? ¿Te refieres a algo como «puedo jugar con tu-

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! No debería haberte dejado verlo—intentó ocultarlo tirando de su camiseta.

Callen le agarró por las muñecas y las llevó a su espalda. Eric sintió el metal frío y escuchó el click de las esposas.

—¿Demasiado apretadas?

—No... perfecto—suspiró.

Se quedó atrapado en los ojos azules de su compañero. Su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Cómo sabía que aquello le gustaba? No recordaba haberlo comentado nunca, pero por su mirada Callen lo sabía. Casi le dio un infarto cuando le vio arrodillarse frente a él. Acariciando los tatuajes con los pulgares, lamió el miembro de abajo arriba y envolvió la punta con su boca. Las piernas de Eric temblaron cuando succionó con fuerza.

—¡Uhng! G... esto es... como una fantasía o mejor, pero... el tiempo corre—era un sueño que Callen se la estuviera chupando, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tenerlo dentro.

—La próxima vez haré que te corras solo con mi boca—era una promesa.

Se levantó y llevó a Eric hasta la mesa. Lo inclinó sobre ella, dejando su culo en pompa, y acarició aquel fantástico trasero, masajeándolo con ambas manos.

—G, vamos, no te perdonaré si no nos da tiempo a terminar—le advirtió agitándose sobre la mesa.

—Vas a tener que ser paciente, no tengo lubricante así que tendré que abrirte de otro modo.

Eric no pudo creer lo que pasó a continuación. Callen se arrodilló tras él y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos. Sintió la lengua húmeda contra su entrada y no pudo contener un largo gemido.

—G... Dios, G...—las esposas tintinearon, no podía mantener su cuerpo quieto.

La sensación de la lengua sobre su agujero, penetrando en él cuanto era posible, resultaba abrumadora, su cabeza daba vueltas. Imposible, Callen no podía estar haciendo eso, no podía estar haciéndole eso a _él_. A pesar de que sabía para lo que estaban allí, jamás se habría esperado aquello.

Soltó un quejido cuando la lengua se apartó y miró hacia atrás al sentir que manipulaba las esposas.

—No, ¿por qué las quitas?—se quejó, con sus manos ya libres.

—Estás tirando demasiado, vas a hacerte daño y no quiero eso. Mira, ya tienes marcas—acarició sus muñecas enrojecidas. Por suerte llevaba una de sus camisas de cuadros de manga larga por encima de la camiseta y podría ocultarlas—. Para la próxima vez compraré algo más apropiado.

Cuando iba a quejarse y decirle que las esposas eran perfectas, un dedo entró en él y su miembro palpitó. Callen se dio cuenta al verlo gotear sobre el suelo y rodeó la base del falo con sus dedos, presionando suavemente.

—Paciencia, solo un poco más.

Apenas había empezado a dilatarlo, pero él tampoco podría aguantar mucho más. Metió otro dedo y vio cómo el cuerpo inclinado ante él se sacudía al abrirlos en tijera. Sus pantalones estaban a punto de reventar contemplando ese espectáculo.

— _Vous êtes si belle, mon petit génie_ —le susurró al oído.

Eric se estremeció. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. De no ser por el agarre que tenía sobre la base de su miembro, se habría corrido en ese momento. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que le ponía su acento francés?

Gruñó cuando los dedos salieron de su interior, pero enseguida sintió la punta del caliente falo presionar contra la entrada. Intentó aferrarse a algo, pero no había nada en la mesa de interrogatorios. Callen le agarró por las caderas con una mano y guió su miembro con la otra hasta que atravesó el anillo de músculos.

—¡Ngh! Joder, eres tan apretado—tenía que recurrir a toda su concentración para no correrse.

Según se deslizaba dentro, sentía que se iba derritiendo. Eric era tan estrecho y caliente. Cuando ya no pudo entrar más, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que el interior se adaptara a él. Levantó su camiseta y comenzó a besar y lamer la musculosa espalda. Sabía a mar. Sentía que el cuerpo bajo él se relajaba poco a poco.

—¿Puedo dejarte marcas?—le preguntó, acariciando la piel con sus dientes.

—Sí, sí, por favor—respondió entusiasmado.

Sintió la sonrisa de Callen contra su piel, los dientes tanteando, un mordisco y una intensa succión. Gimió largamente contoneándose sobre la mesa y su interior se contrajo sobre la verga que lo perforaba.

—Joder... Ggh...—Callen no pudo evitar embestirle, no podía quedarse quieto cuando le provocaba de ese modo.

—¡Nnh! ¡G!—Eric se movió hacia atrás empalándose cuando Callen volvió a salir de él.

—Mierda, Eric...—ese chico le estaba llevando al límite, estaba perdiendo el control.

Se inclinó sobre él y mordió su espalda sobre las costillas. Eric gimió e intentó moverse de nuevo, pero Callen le agarró por las caderas firmemente, presionándolas contra la mesa para mantenerlo quieto. Viendo que Eric no lo hacía, él tampoco se reprimió más. Comenzó a embestir con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo en cada estocada.

La espalda de Eric se arqueó hermosamente cuando la verga frotó aquel dulce lugar. Callen se relamió los labios maravillado. Mantuvo la posición y siguió penetrándolo, frotando la próstata cada vez que entraba y salía. Los gemidos eran constantes, un delicioso sonido que inundaba la sala junto al choque de sus cuerpos y sus propios gruñidos de placer.

—G... voy a... Ngh...

Callen le agarró de los rubios cabellos y giró su cabeza para besarlo. Sintió el interior contraerse sobre él y Eric se corrió, ahogando los gemidos en su boca. Callen se incorporó y volvió a embestir de forma salvaje, consiguiendo que su orgasmo durara todavía más hasta que él también se vino en su interior. Eric gimió y se estremeció al sentir el líquido fluir dentro de él. La sensación, física y mental, era tan intensa y abrumadora que creía estar a punto de desmayarse. Aún le resultaba surrealista estar teniendo sexo con G. Callen y además había sido uno de los mejores polvos de su vida a pesar de las prisas.

Gruñó débilmente cuando Callen salió de su interior. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, llegaban varios minutos tarde, pero aún no podía levantarse de la mesa, no sabía si sus piernas le sostendrían. Sintió cómo su compañero le vestía, acariciaba su espalda y peinaba sus cabellos.

—En cuanto tengamos tiempo libre, te llevaré a mi casa y haremos esto como es debido—le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un casto beso en los labios—. ¿Puedes andar?

Eric asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento solo podía pensar en que Callen iba a llevarle a su casa. Nunca llevaba a nadie a su casa, casi nadie sabía dónde vivía (por supuesto que él sí, pero nunca había estado allí), se sentía privilegiado. Y además iban a repetirlo, no había sido solo un calentón.

Acudieron a la videoconferencia, Eric caminando algo torpemente. Ya había empezado así que, por suerte, no tuvieron que buscar excusas para disculparse en ese momento. Cuando todos se marchaban para seguir con el caso, Hetty interceptó a Callen. El agente se esperaba una buena bronca, su jefa no parecía de buen humor, así que comenzó a disculparse antes de que dijera nada.

—Jefa, siento mucho-

—Señor Callen—le interrumpió—, parece ser que alguien apagó las cámaras de la sala de interrogatorios—comentó casualmente, paseando frente a él con las manos a la espalda. Callen se quedó petrificado—. Me pareció sospechoso así que le pedí a la señorita Jones que volviera a encenderlas. Por suerte solo estábamos ella y yo frente a los monitores en ese momento.

—Ah... Yo... Ah...

—Ahórreselo, me temo que lo que vi no necesita explicación—sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos como si intentara olvidar aquellas imágenes—. Dado que el señor Beale no es agente de campo, no voy a entrometerme en lo que haya entre ustedes, solo espero que sepa mantener separado el trabajo de la vida personal, lo que incluye no volver a realizar actividades de esa índole en la oficina.

—Po-por supuesto, no se volverá a repetir—no podía prometerlo; si volvían a pasar tantos días trabajando sin descanso era probable que no pudiera contener el deseo de jugar con su pequeño genio.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios.

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
